At present, an Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) display device has been increasingly widely applied due to its self-light-emitting, high response speed, high brightness, low weight, small thickness, and other advantages.
The OLED display is typically manufactured in a vapor deposition process, an inkjet printing process, etc., and a vapor-deposition mask used in the vapor deposition process is of particular importance to manufacturing of an organic electroluminescent diode display (OLED) panel with a small size. The traditional vapor-deposition mask is categorized into an open mask and a Fine Metal Mask (FMM), where it is not very difficult to fabricate a mask assembly including the open mask, but very difficult to fabricate a mask assembly including the FMM. The mask assembly including the FMM typically includes a frame, support sheets, the FMM, etc.